Un amour invinsible
by Al20.9
Summary: Une mission entraîne Gadjeel et Levy dans une incroyable histoire d'amour. Même si des secrets sont révélé le liens qui les unis est plus fort que tous.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Une mission imaginaire

Dans la bibliothèque de Magnolia, une jeune fille été plongé dans un livre. Elle lisais une histoire d'amour. Elle aurait aimé en en vivre une. Elle était amoureuse d'un mage, un dragon slayer d'acier. Même si la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré il avait essayé de la tué. Il avaient sauvé, plusieurs fois la vie de la jeune femme. Levy pensait et rêvait de lui. Elle avait peur, peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque . Elle soupira partit à la guilde.

Quand elle entra dans le bâtiment, elle alla s'installer à côté de Lucy pour lui demandé de l'aide :

« -Que ce passe-t-il ?

-J'aime Gadjeel et je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais me donner un coup de main.

-Oui t'inquiète pas »

Environ une heure plus tard, le maître demanda a Levy de venir le voire. Gadjeel arrive juste derrière elle se qui la fit devenir rouge.

« Je veux que vous fassiez une mission tous les deux.

-Quelle genre ? Demanda le dragon slayer

-Vous devez allé dans un village sur la montagne un monstre rôde là bas ? Le maire vous expliquera tous a votre arrivé. Vous devez partir ce soir. »

Les deux mages sortit chercher leur affaire. Levy arriva en avance et au bout de 10 minutes elle s'endormit.

« -Oï!Crevette réveil toi !

-Hein… quoi… »

Son visage été si proche du siens

« -On y va ! »

Ils partirent vers la montagne. Gadjeel marchait deux fois plus vite qu'elle mais le jeune femme n'osait pas lui demander de ralentir. La nuit commencé a tombé, il faisait froid et Gadjeel décida de s'arrêté.

« -Tu sais ce que c'est cette mission ?

- N-on….et….t-toi ? Demanda-t-elle en grelottant

-Tien, dit-il en lui mettant son manteau sur les épaules

-Merci, dit elle en souriant

-De rien ! Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui ce que je t'ai fait quand j'étais a Phantom Lord

-Je ne t'en veux pas et puis tu est fidèle a ta guilde

- T'es sûr ?

-Oui et puis maintenant on est ami

-On devrait dormir. On a de la route demain »

Les deux mages s'endormirent. Quand Levy se réveilla elle fut surprise de se retrouver sur le dos de Gadjeel. Ses bras étaient noués autour du cou de l'homme qui lui avait nouée es bras de sorte a lui faire un siège.

« -Ça va ? Bien dormi ?

-Euh oui mais on est où ?

-Vu que tu dormais je voulais pas te réveiller alors je t'es prise sur mon dos.

-D'accord… Tu peux me laisser descendre. »

Il continuèrent de marcher pendant environ dix minutes avant d'arriver au village. Le maire qui les attendais leur expliqua que la bête se trouvais dans la forêt et quel effrayer tous les civils. A ces mots les deux mages partirent en direction du bois. A la fin de la journée aucune trace de la bête alors ils décidèrent d'aller à l'auberge. A leur arrivé la patrône eu un petit sourire :

« -Bonjour ! Vous devez être les mages de Fairy Tail, alors voilà la chambre 13 c'est ma dernière je vous souhaite une bonne nuit les amoureux. »

On aurait dit le concours de celui qui deviendrait le plus rouge pour e deux fées. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Un lit DOUBLE un simple lit double.

« -Je vais dormir par terre…

-Non….dors avec moi…..comme tu dit…je suis petite je prendrais pas de place….

-D'accord… »

Gadjeel alla prendre un douche mais quand il ressorti vêtu d'un simple bas de jogging, Levy était comme hypnotisé. Ils se couchèrent, Levy se tourna vers lui et pensa a voix haute pensant qu'il dormait :

« -Gadjeel j'aimerais tellement t'avouer mes sentiments... »

D'un coup elle senti quelque chose d'humide et chaud sur ses lèvre.

« Gadjeel….

-Chut ! On parlera demain dit il en nouant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Je t'aime….

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma crevette dors bien. »

Le lendemain en allant voire le maire. Il leur annonça qu'il n'avait jamais envoyer de mission à Fairy Tail et leur demanda de partir.

Ils rentrèrent à Magnolia en se tenant la main mais avant d'aller à la guilde il passèrent par chez Gadjeel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Révélations

A la guilde, les deux amants faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais quand il était que tous les deux c'était tous le contraire. Levy vivait un rêve éveillé. Toute leur histoire ce résumé, aux repas sous le ciel étoilé, aux nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble. Les journées passaient et les jours paraissaient si cours pour les deux amoureux.

Quelque jours après leur « missions » une jeune femme fit sont entré dans la guilde. Gadjeel eu un choc en la voyant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Levy. Le soir même, le mage d'acier était assis sur le canapé sa chérie sur ses genoux. Il jouait avec les cheveux de la petite bleu mais il se stoppa net quand Levy le questionna :

« -Tu la connais la fille qui est entré dans la guilde tout à l'heur ?

-De quelle fille tu parle ?

-Celle aux cheveux noirs profonds, les yeux verts, un short et un T-shirt hyper court et noir.

-Ah ouais mais sois pas jalouse y a que toi que j'aime, dit-il en la portant jusqu'à la chambre

-Laisse moi ah ah ah ah….

-Je vais te prouver que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse »

Ils commencèrent par s'embrasser. Puis Levy laissa passer la langue de Gadjeel. La nuit fut très courte pour les deux mages.

Le lendemain Gadjeel se leva doucement embrassant sa petite crevette endormie sur le front. Il partit devant la cathédrale, où il rejoignit la jeune femme qui été rentré dans la guilde hier. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et ils commencèrent a parler.

Levy se leva, s'habilla et parti en direction de a bibliothèque. Après avoir emprunter quelque livre, elle parti en direction de la guilde. Sur le chemin elle passa devant la cathédrale et vit Gadjeel un bras autour des épaules de la mystérieuse aux yeux verts. A ce moment précis, Levy ressenti comme un vide au fond elle. Elle aurait aimé sauté d'une falaise, se tué ou autre chose d'horrible. Elle courra jusqu'à chez son amour pleuré sur le lit. Quelques heurs plus tard, Gadjeel rentra en voyant sa crevette effondré sur son lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas :

« - Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Laisse moi je t'es vue a la cathédrale !

-Ah je comprend…. Viens entre.

La jeune femme entra

-Levy je te présente ma petite sœur Lisa

-Ta sœur ?

-Oui on s'était perdu de vu mais maintenant je les retrouver et je voulais te la présenté.

-Salut Levy je suis désolé je voulais pas tu me prenne pour une allumeuse »

Il continuèrent de parler jusqu'à la nuit où Lisa décida de rentré. Levy avait eu peur de perdre celui qu'elle aimait. Mais elle été heureuse d'avoir rencontré Lisa.


End file.
